Celio/Games/Quotes
Pokémon Network Center *Upon the player's arrival **''" ! I can't believe you came out here."'' **''"That's really impressive. I hate to say it, but I have zero aptitude for battling. Anyways, I'm glad to meet you."'' **''"It's running fine, but we're too remote out here. The PCs on this island just can't link with your PC, ."'' **''", if you are going to , please take this."'' **''"It's a for the ferry service serving the local islands. It will let you travel between the , and . Oh, your should have this, too."'' *If talked to again **''"I'm sorry for taking up so much of 's time. I'm also sorry for being such a poor host on your visit here."'' *After saving Lostelle **''"The job went incredibly quick. is one amazing guy..."'' **''"Oh, really? Ehehe..."'' **''", I'm really sorry that we sent you off alone today. I promise, I will show you around these islands sometime."'' *If the player returns before obtaining National Pokédex **''"Hello! You look awfully busy as always. How am I doing? Well, I'm modifying my Network Machine. When I get done with the machine, I hope you'll be first to use it, ."'' *After obtaining National Pokédex **''", how have things been for you? Oh, is that right? You've caught more é . Do you know what? Maybe I can be useful to you. I'm modifying the Network Machine right now. I'm changing it so it can handle trades over long distances. When I get finished, you'll be trading for exotic é from far away. But, there is a slight catch. For the link to work, the Machine needs a special gemstone. It's supposed to be on , but I haven't found one yet. Who knows where it could be."'' *If talked to again before delivering the Ruby **''"I was trying to find the gem even while I was studying. As a result, I've made no headway in both my search and studies... If I relied on , I'm sure my research would progress. But this time, I want to try to do things by myself."'' *After delivering the Ruby **''"Oh! Th-that's..."'' **''"Thank you! , you're simply amazing. ... ... ... ... Um... May I ask one more giant favor of you?"'' ***'No': "It... It's not anything weird. Please, I need your help." ***'Yes': "While I was studying gemstones, I discovered something important. There is another gem that forms a pair with this . That other gemstone is supposed to be in the . , please, I need you to go find the other gem. , may I have your ferry and the ?" **''"This is my own ferry . It will let you get to all the . , please, I can't do it without your help."'' *After delivering the Sapphire **''"So this is the gem that forms a pair with the Ruby... , you've gone through a lot to get this, didn't you? You don't have to tell me. I know it wasn't easy. Thank you so much! Now it's my turn to work for you! Please give me a little time."'' **''"Okay, this is good..."'' **''"I did it! I linked up with ! ... , I did it! I've managed to link up with in the region! Finally, the Network Machine is fully operational! , I owe it all to you! Thanks to you, my dream came true..."'' *If talked to again **''"I... I'm not crying. That's enough about me! , you're going to keep looking for exotic é , right? I wish you the best of luck!"''